


Persona: False Wild Cards

by VoidTeller



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidTeller/pseuds/VoidTeller
Summary: Everyone has Problems, each one with equal and or greater consequences on their existence alone, whether it's on ourselves and on everyone else, but the Apocalypse? This is the story of how the end of existence as we know it started when seven souls met again in the modern day.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! This the author of this long story VoidTeller. This part of the story is basically an introduction to our seven protagonists and new persona users in a bit of teaser like chapters before moving on into seven different stories where each of our seven Heroes leads their own story with the others helping them. When I write all seven routes to this tale, I will then work on a true route and ending. I only hope you as readers and audience grow to love these characters who have made a permanent home in my mind and heart since I first thought of them in middle school all those years ago and enjoy their story.

My next Chapter will introduce the first character: The Popular One.


	2. The Popular Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Female character introduced... And the first character introduced period...

Name: Kylia Brookes

Age: 16

Arcana:Lovers

Weapons: Twin Daggers for close range  
Whips and Bow for long range.

Birthday: May 18

Information: Kylia Brookes is a girl who's very nature opposes what she ultimately wants to be; a wallflower that no one would even bat an eye for. With long hair that looks to be made from the sun, having each strand end in a long drill. A fully matured body and overall beauty, paired with a humble and unique demeanor. Kylia may look the part and live the role of a school idol, (which to anyone of her close and true friends, is the source of her suffering) she can be seen subtly tensing around any and every human she comes in contact with... Which is unfortunate for the girl since it seems her very soul is what draws them to her like mindless addicts, the same way she received her False Wild Card status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions will always be my bane... No matter how nervous I am.


	3. The Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second character and the first male to be introduced.

Name: Landon Rocchome

Age: 16

Arcana: Tower

Weapon: Polearms

Birthday: July 24

Information: Landon Rocchome is the immediate Heir of the recently grey Rocchome conglomerate, a multinational company with rumors of being heavily tied with the black market and other sinister practices around the world now trying and successfully establishing themselves as a morally grey business. Landon is a seemingly normal high schooler if not for the rumors that make chains which heavily burden him, which he himself never seems to notice. And the accusations of theft that never hold to him. He once again is genuinely confused on them and the dark looks given to him. After all, you can't fault the person for their soul, a soul capable of stealing a False Wild Card status from the Sea of Souls itself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, real life made me a bit busy... And for those seven who gave my story hits, thank you.


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry for the delay of this story and Series, real life is slowly getting the better of me as my Dad was recently admitted into the local hospital. He has a high chance of getting covid after this surgery he has to undergo that will cost him his voice. For those of you that are waiting for this story thank you and when I get the chance this note will be replaced with the last chapters of this introductory.


End file.
